


Illegal

by Little Spoon (AlwaysTheLittleSpoon)



Series: Occasionally Domestic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, M/M, Naked Derek, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTheLittleSpoon/pseuds/Little%20Spoon
Summary: Nudity isn't really much of an issue in the Stilinski-Hale residence, or Hale residence technically. Stiles' name isn't on the mailbox... yet. But at this point, Stiles is used to Derek stripping down. Guy just seems to be allergic to shirts. It comes with the territory, and he's all for it. But damn, that ass should be illegal.





	

Traipsing through the woods in Central Park at night during the full moon probably wasn't the most brilliant idea Stiles has ever had. Not that he felt unsafe. Wandering off the path into the woods with a grumpy, former alpha werewolf added a certain level of security. Most of the supernatural in New York avoided Central Park. Too many people. The danger in the park was human.

At least until a shirt smacked Stiles in the face. He pulled the light grey Henley off his head and glared at the werewolf stripping in front of him. He'd gotten over his embarrassment of seeing Derek naked long ago. Modesty wasn't big in their home. It wasn't unusual to find Derek lounging naked on the couch while he read, and he slept in the buff, which Stiles appreciated. It meant lots of sexy wake-ups or midnight hanky panky. Stiles was a big fan of the nudity, even if he didn't like to strip down himself. He'd leave that to Derek. Lord knew, his boyfriend had nothing to be ashamed of.

"This is so many levels of illegal," Stiles said when Derek kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans. Yes, shimmied. Derek Hale knew how to work his hips, which never failed to get Stiles a little hot.

Derek glared at Stiles and balled up his jeans to throw at him. They knocked the wind out of Stiles when they collided with his gut.

"Okay, well. Public indecency for one," Stiles said. He gestured to Derek, then fumbled to catch the boxer briefs aimed at his head. "Not that I mind, but hey, you know."

Derek cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, apparently set on ignoring Stiles rambling, and he shifted into his wolf form. If Stiles had blinked, he would have missed it. One second Derek was there, and the next, there was a large black wolf with glowing blue eyes staring at him. Even as a wolf, Derek still managed to look annoyed. It was a gift.

Twigs snapped underfoot. Stiles hurried to gather Derek's shoes. "Also, a dog off leash, big no-no," he said. He folded Derek's shirt and jeans and set them on top of Derek's sneakers under a tree.

Derek growled.

"Okay, fine," Stiles said and threw his hands up in the air. "Wolf. Like owning a freaking wolf is any less illegal."

Derek huffed and tossed his head.

"Yeah, whatever, big guy." Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's fur when the wolf brushed against his side. Stiles recognized scenting when he saw it. Derek loved when Stiles reeked of him.

After fucking him, which he did often, Derek liked to massage his cum into Stiles' skin. He slept with Stiles naked, and cuddled him directly after a shower because he 'no longer smelled like his.'

It was a wolf thing. Stiles got that. But it was a tad bit obsessive to the point that the one time he met another werewolf on campus, she wrinkled her nose at him as if to say 'okay, I get it. You're claimed.' And he was, thoroughly and happily. Derek was awesome.

“Alright. We’re here. Go chase cute little Thumpers or something,” Stiles said. He shoved Derek off, or tried to, when the wolf stuck in nose in Stiles’ crotch. “Oh, come on, you weirdo. I get it. I smell good.”

Teeth tugged at the hem of Stiles’ red hoodie. Stiles stumbled as Derek tried to lead him deeper into the woods. He swatted Derek’s nose.

“No. Bad wolf,” Stiles grumbled. He wiped a little wolf slobber off his hoodie and inspected the material. “You’ve already ruined enough of my clothes. I’m running out. It’s kinda hard to explain looking like I’ve been attacked by a wild animal.”

Derek bounced out of Stiles’ reach, tail wagging, and crouched, bum in the air. The low growl echoed through the still of the woods. He lunged. Stiles stumbled back. His heel caught on a fallen branch, and he fell backwards in a flail of limbs and gust of dry leaves. As soon as he hit the ground, Derek assaulted him by enthusiastically licking his face and smothering him in little wolfy kisses.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it,” Stiles huffed when ducked out of reach and chuffed happily. “You wanna go, big guy? You really wanna do this? Alright. You asked for it, softiewolf.”

A handful of leave smacked Derek in the face, distracting him long enough for Stiles to sprint deeper into the woods. Inevitably, Derek would catch him. That wasn’t even a question. The goal of the game would be to make it as difficult as possible for his furry boyfriend to catch him.

A lone howl echoed through the forest. The haunting sound bounced off trees and Stiles grinned. The hunt was on.

Most couples wrestled for the remote, went out for dinner, or took up yoga. Apparently, Derek liked to chase him through the woods like prey. Stiles could get down with that. He loved Derek’s wolf form. It was beautiful and majestic.

Living in the city, there wasn’t a lot of opportunities for Derek to shift. A few times a year they drove to Derek’s cabin upstate so Derek could stretch his legs and really let loose, but this full moon, the itch under his skin wouldn’t leave, so Stiles had jokingly suggested a trip to the park. It hadn’t crossed his mind that Derek would actually accept that as a legitimate option.

Stiles hurdled over a fallen tree, stumbling a little on the landing. Three years away from the constant threat of danger and fleeing for his life, and he was out of practice. Which could be a good thing. It meant nothing had tried to kill him lately, which was nice. He'd only recently stopped carrying mountain ash in the Batman messenger bag Derek gave him for his twenty-first birthday a few weeks ago.

Stiles zig-zagged through the trees, ducked under low branches, and shoved through the undergrowth. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement to his left, and abruptly changed direction in time to dodge the dark, furry body that came flying out of the bushes.

Cackling madly, Stiles circled back around the trunk of a large oak to find Derek picking himself up off the ground and shaking leaves stuck to his coat. “Aww, don’t be such a sourwolf,” he teased the sulking wolf. Derek’s head and ears drooped. “I’ve been running with wolves for years. Think I don’t know your tricks by now?”

A startled shriek echoed through the trees. For all his talk on knowing all Derek’s tricks, Stiles hadn’t expected Derek to lull him into a false sense of complacency by playing the wolfy pout card.

They tumbled to the ground in a flurry of leaves, fur, and flailing limbs. Stiles dragged the wolf down with him, laughing hysterically as he did so. They wrestled on the ground. Stiles’ cheeks were smudged with dirt, and there were a few twigs and dry leaves tangled in his hair.

Derek finally pinned Stiles face down and claimed dominance. His teeth lightly nipped at the back of Stiles’ neck, and he pushed his nose against Stiles’ throat. Stiles laughed so hard that he snorted. Derek’s soft snuffling against his neck tickled.

When Derek eased back, Stiles rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around the wolf’s neck so he could pull his boyfriend down and curl against his side. He buried his face in Derek’s thick fur.

“You good?” Stiles murmured.

Derek yipped softly and shuffled closer, nudging Stiles until he could tuck his head under Stiles’ chin.

“I like you like this,” Stiles mumbled. His fingers scratched behind Derek’s ears when the wolf whined and bumped his wet nose against Stiles’ cheek. He cuddled the big, snuggly furball. “You’re so free...”

Derek licked a giant sloppy kiss up Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh, gross!” Stiles whined. Instead of using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the wolf slobber off his cheek, he rubbed his face against Derek’s fur.

Derek huffed, and blanketed himself over Stiles’ body with his head over Stiles’ heart and stared up at him with huge blue eyes. They were beautiful. Derek was beautiful. Stiles wanted this, the peace; the love; the trust.

Stiles ran his fingers through the soft fur until Derek rumbled happily. “If you ever, you know, wanna shift at home, I’m okay with that. I wouldn’t mind a furry cuddle buddy.”

Stiles could picture it. Derek curled up on the couch with him while he wrote a paper, or snuggled with him in bed before they fell asleep. The wolf was a part of Derek, and Stiles adored Derek. All of him.

“I love you, Der,” Stiles whispered.

Suddenly, Stiles’ arms were filled with a very naked, vulnerable Derek Hale. His forehead crinkled, his eyebrows tugged together, and his lips parted. It was so achingly human. Stiles hated that someone had hurt him so much that Derek couldn’t believe him.

“Der?”

“Stiles?” Derek asked. His hand cupped Stiles’ cheek. His touch, so tender and hesitant. “Say it again.”

Stiles shifted, propping himself up on the ground, and smiled. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’. Soft puffs of warm air tickled Stiles’ cheeks, and the small, shy smile that tugged at Derek’s lips made his heart ache in his chest.

“Stiles... Mieczysław,” Derek whispered. Stiles’ name falling from his lips with practised ease as he dragged Stiles up off the ground and into his bare lap. “I love you too.”

Grinning like an idiot, Stiles buried his face in Derek’s bare shoulder to hide the warm flush in his cheeks. “What do you say we get out of here...”

Before Stiles knew what happened, the world tilted, and Stiles found himself flung over Derek’s shoulder as the werewolf sprinted naked through the woods, making a beeline for his clothes.

“Mush!” Stiles cackled, and smacked Derek’s bare ass cheek; a little too gleeful when Derek growled back. “God, that ass should be illegal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk me on Tumblr here: [Always the Little Spoon](http://always-the-little-spoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
